It's A Long Story
by faedemonn
Summary: Hiro never made it out of the portal in time. So, what happens when the four remaining scientists build another one? (cover image courtesy of alex-indy on tumblr)


**A short drabble for you all, based on the What if they didn't make it out of the portal in time? prompt.**

* * *

"Are you sure it will work?" Go Go asked in a voice that wasn't much more than a whisper, staring up at the sleek circular portal. Honey Lemon and Fred stood on either side of her, hope in their eyes and a wistful look on each of their faces. Wasabi turned back to them, determination etched on his face.

"It has to," he said, and turned back to the makeshift console he fashioned on his computer. With a few taps of the screen, a large green button appeared with the words Power Portal on it. Wasabi glanced back at his friends, and saw Go Go nod. Without any further hesitation, he pressed the button.

The familiar suction ruffled at their clothes as they watched the portal's iridescent glimmer, waiting. It seemed like days they sat there, refusing to take their eyes off of the swirling opening in front of them. It was hard to tell how long it truly was as, after a few hours, they slipped in and out of consciousness without any sense of how long they'd slept. All of them had stayed up for a few nights in a row working on the portal, and it was now taking its toll.

It was when Wasabi heard distant shouting that he was shaken out of his doze, and he saw the others coming to as well. The yelling seemed to be coming from within the portal itself, and suddenly he was wide awake. As he strained his ears to pick up the sound, he noticed it growing slowly louder between pauses, and he realized it wasn't just screaming, but words were being shouted. The voice was familiar but different from anything he remembered specifically, and he desperately tried to recall who he might be listening to.

"Are you guys hearing this?" Honey Lemon squeaked, excitement in her eyes. While Wasabi had his doubts, she seemed completely convinced it was who they all hoped it would be. "That sounds like… like Hiro!" Even as she said it, Wasabi realized she was right. It was a bit deeper than she remembered, but the voice he heard growing in volume was remarkably similar to the one they knew and loved.

The friends waited with bated breath, and within a few minutes, they could make out some of the words that were being yelled. At this point, they could hear another voice pitch in, more feminine this time. As they grew closer, the four scientists could make out some of the words being said.

"Hold…almost…just…farther…," they heard from who they assumed to be Hiro. The feminine voiced said much of the same; as if they were urging on a third person. After nearly ten minutes, silhouettes could be seen through the glimmer of the portal. The voices had ceased and the anticipation in the air was thick as the shadows came closer, and closer, and closer.

Suddenly, the shapes burst through to the real world, ending up either on their backs or stomachs in front of the four friends. There were three people: two teenage boys and a woman. The woman was wearing a white T-Shirt and black pants and had brown hair. Wasabi recognized her instantly; she was Abigail, Callaghan's daughter. His gaze traveled to the boys. The first, who was taller and noticeably more muscular, had black hair that was tied back, his bangs hanging free. He wore a ragged gray tank top and jeans, and combat boots that were falling apart adorned his feet. The second boy had limp shoulder-length white hair as well as pale yellow eyes, with plain white clothes and shoes. He moved deliberately, almost like a machine, and did not groan in pain as the other two did.

The room was silent save for the newcomers groans, and they watched as the three got unsteadily to their feet. The taller boy looked towards Wasabi and gasped. The shorter seemed excited while Callaghan's daughter had a tired smile on her face.

"We made it," Abigail said.

"Wasabi?" the dark-haired boy said softly. His gaze turned to the others. "Fred? Go Go? Honey Lemon?" Startled, Wasabi noticed tears in his eyes as a smile spread across his face. Honey Lemon gasped slightly, and before anyone else could react, she had stepped forward and engulfed the boy in a hug.

"Oh, Hiro," they all could hear her say, and it dawned on Wasabi for the first time that the boy in front of him really was him. He could see the similarities through a thousand differences: his nose, his eyes, the way he leaned to his left. As one, the three remaining walked forward to hug him as well. By now, he had broke down sobbing with joy.

"What? No love for Max?" they heard an electronic voice say, and Wasabi turned to see the white-haired boy looking at them with crossed arms and an amused smile on his face, his head tipped to the left.

"Max?" Wasabi said in confusion, before realization hit him. "Wait… Max, as in _Bay_ max?" The boy grinned. "But… but how?"

Hiro (who had been released from the bear hug and had stopped crying), Baymax, and Abigail glanced at each other.

"It's a long story," they said in unison.


End file.
